1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fan grill guard construction of the type where the grill has an outer ring, which is dimensionally structured to provide greater airflow and diffusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical grill used on the front of oscillating, pedestal or wall mount fans is of round wire, with some fans such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,079 having a front grill of molded plastic. There are many advantages in using molded plastic grills, in that plastic does not rust, is inexpensive to mold and does not require welding or painting. In addition, plastic permits easy design variation to achieve a look that is less restrictive in the center, and allows the customer to see the blades.
Plastic grills can also be constructed so they do not require additional parts such as rings or clips for assembly.
While the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,079, uses plastic grills, it is designed to provide a focused air pattern, which is not entirely satisfactory if used in an oscillating fan, as it results in an on-off air flow, which is not as desirable as a diffused air flow, which is obtained by the grill construction described herein.
It has now been found that an improved fan grill construction can be obtained for a front grill, which has an outer ring which is dimensionally structured so that the air flow is diffused instead of focused, resulting in an improved total air volume (NEMA CFM) over a larger area.
The principal object of the invention is to provide front grill construction for a fan that is dimensionally structured to provide increased air volume over a large area.
A further object of the invention is to provide fan grill construction that allows tighter spacing to the fan blade periphery to provide a more efficient package with improved safety.
A further object of the invention is to provide fan grill construction which adds mass to the outside of the grill to dampen vibration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a front grill which is constructed of molded plastic.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan grill construction that can be adapted to a variety of types and sizes of fans.
A further object of the invention is to provide fan grill construction where the grill is not part of the support for the motor/blade assembly.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.